


Three

by faultylines



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Summoning, Flash Fic, Multi, Supernatural Elements, somewhat a legion au but more complicated;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultylines/pseuds/faultylines
Summary: They said number 3 is a magical number. But to Junhui, it’s the answer to his math problem. Well, until three demons popped up from the supposed geometry diagram he drew on his apartment floor and flipped his world.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> So it kinda snowballed into this universe but hopefully it'll still make sense. Inspired by the movie Legion but with a twist.
> 
> Enjoy!

All Junhui wanted was to finish his project before sunrise. It's Math and he should've been done with it hours ago. Yet here he is on his apartment floor, reaching out for tape with one hand and trying his best to keep the diagram from falling apart with the other. He still has 3 exams to take later and he really, _really_ , just wants to go to sleep. 

A bird thumps on his window as he snaps the tape, accidentally cutting himself. "Ugh?!" 

Junhui mumbles, pressing on the cut to keep it from bleeding as he makes his way to the bathroom. He tells himself he’s gonna go to bed after this. He’ll fix that diagram later when he’s more functional.

But that won’t be happening because once he got back into the living room, three men suddenly appeared. 

\--

“You're a what?!” Junhui blinks. Once. Twice. And a couple more and the red-haired guy, H, chuckled at him. Well he figures the man's name must be starting with H due to tge pendant on his necklace. 

“C'mon say it. Don't be shy." H's eyes turned red for a second and Jun mutters demon under his breath. "There you go. Yeah, unless you prefer Princes of Hell...that would work too.” 

“Princes?” 

“Yep, it's a long story and…. uhh, you okay there, buddy? ” H pouts, visibly concerned. H snaps his fingers at him.

Junhui wonders if this is a ploy. Of course, under the assumption that they are indeed _demons_. On the other hand, the other two are just sitting on the sofa, watching them with amusement. 

“I...I think I need to sleep.” Junhui manages to say. There’s just too much going on and he’s half convinced he’s hallucinating. 

H gives the other two a look and looks back at him with a wide grin, “Right. Sure, bud.”

\--

Junhui puts a palm on his forehead the moment he wakes up. No fever - that’s a good sign, he thinks. It must’ve been all a dream. He’s been constantly sleep deprived and exhaustion would be an understatement. It makes sense. 

He glances at his watch - 6 a.m. Plenty of time to finish his project and review for his

“Oh good, you’re awake! We really need to get going.” H, the one from his dream, pops up and Junhui tries to blink his image away. _I must still be dreaming.  
_

“Okay, tiger, that’s enough.” H disappeared and got replaced by a blond guy, peering at him with a blank expression. A snort came from somewhere near the corner and it dawned on Junhui that the events last night were real. AND They're still in his room.

“Please don't kill me."

He never thought this is how he's gonna go - helpless in his own room and in the hands of three unknown beings. 

“On the contrary, we’re here to keep you alive.” 

Before Junhui could even ask what the fuck does that even mean, his apartment door bursts open and he’s immediately hurled out of the window.

\--

“What in the world were those things?” Junhui demands as he plops down on the booth. He winces a little, remembering how his side hit the emergency staircase.

“Eat first.” W - Junhui now calls them by their pendants - slides the plate of kimbap towards him. He’s outrageously calm, a stark contrast to H.

He finishes his plate fast and W sighs, “Okay. Those things back there were low level demons.”

“Like you?”

“Hey, we’re top of the line!!! We’re the pri-” H protests, J slaps a hand over his mouth and pulls him down.

“Yes, like us. And they’re after you.” 

“Why me?” His head is starting to ache and he still has exams this afternoon.

“Yeah why you huh.” J quips. “It’s somewhere along the lines of you taking part in world salvation so you need to stay alive. Then you somehow opened the gates with that geometry project of yours and a few drops of blood.” H casually adds as he steals a kimbap on W’s plate.

“I don’t get it.”

“We’re converters and we have to ensure that the prophecy happens. It’s a weird thing. Not everyone can go through it and not everyone survives. Pretty much it’s an application to be reinstated up there.”

“Simply put, it’s sort of a reapplication to be angels again.” 

\--

Junhui lost count of how long it’s been. He stares at the grocery bags on his kitchen counter. 

“Did we forget anything, Junnie?” 

“Nah. I was just thinking, Won.” The other raises an eyebrow at him. “How long do we have till the next one.”

Their last encounter was pretty bad. It’s always been 2-3 entities per attack the past year. But that alone had at least 120 and almost took one of them out.

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll be awhile before they try to attack again. And besides,” Wonwoo gives his shoulder a squeeze.

“You have us.”

\--

“Hey Ji, can you get the door, please?” Hoshi shouts, loading the washing machine with soap.

Reluctantly he gets up and gets to the door. A few steps away, he stops. Wonwoo looks up from the couch. 

“Something wrong, Ji?” 

He turns and gives him a look. _Take him and run.  
  
_

Another knock.

Jihoon glances back.  
  


Hoshi stands by the door of Junhui’s room. He gives out a nod.

He opens the door and his eyes widen. White wings and silver armor. An Archangel.  
  


_“Hello there, I’m Gabriel. I’m here to see your friend.”_


End file.
